I'm the Coach
by Mutsumi Ayano
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, a young tennis prodigy, a professional tennis player who was well-known as the Prince of Tennis. He was the youngest player in history who had won the Grand Slam at the age of fourteen. A year later, due to some circumstances the Echizen family moved back to Japan. Ryoma didn't mind much, but just what was his father thinking in making him do such a thing?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Okay, so I posted a new fic even though I haven't updated the others. Actually, the chapter 13 for "A New Life" is lost, so I have to rewrite it. It will hopefully be updated next month. Please bear with me. I hope you like this fic.**

**Warning: No pairing, typo, grammar mistakes, set in high school, a bit of AU, OCC.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Echizen Ryoma, a young tennis prodigy, a professional tennis player who was well-known as the Prince of Tennis. He was the youngest player in history who had won the Grand Slam at the age of fourteen.

He was also the only son of one Echizen Nanjirou who had been a former pro tennis player, famously known as the Samurai Nanjirou who had retired mysteriously right before a match before becoming the number one tennis player in the world.

This young man had started playing the sport ever since he could hold a racket. It was said that as an infant, he wasn't interested in any toys his parents bought him; instead his hands couldn't get off of the yellow ball of tennis. His father couldn't be any happier at the time and was very eager to teach his son the sport he loved so much. His wife, Echizen Rinko, felt overwhelming happiness in her chest as she saw her husband found his new big dream.

* * *

**Melbourne, Australia**

**January 26, 20xx**

Standing on the hard surface of the tennis court, Echizen Ryoma got ready to serve. Gripping the yellow ball on his left hand, he threw it up in the air before jumping and hit it with his red racket, successfully hitting his special serve, Twist Serve. The sound of the whistle ended the game with a score of 6 – 3. He smirked, "You still have lots more to work on."

Instantly, the sound of flashes of cameras and the cheering of the audiences could be heard throughout the stadium.

Once again, the Prince of Tennis had won the Australian Open.

* * *

**California, United States**

**Echizen Residence**

**May 12, 20xx**

A ring of the phone in the household resounded in the middle of the night. It kept on ringing for multiple times in the dark living room before a woman in her late thirties wearing a night gown stepped out from her room and answered the call.

"_Hello? Echizen speaking," _the woman said slowly, still half-asleep.

However, whatever said on the other line made the woman awake immediately; she put her hand on her face in disbelief. She didn't speak for a while before gathering her composure and said her goodbye. She leapt on her foot and ran to her bedroom. Waking her husband up, she told him of what seem like a bad news.

The Echizen spouses had worried looks on their faces. Nanjirou took his wife on his arms and held her tight as Rinko finally lost it and sobbed in the silence of the night.

* * *

Ryoma woke up exactly at eight o'clock; he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He looked around his room, noticing his cat lying still at the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms before yawning. He looked around once more, realizing that something felt amiss. Usually, his _baka oyaji_ would wake him up way earlier with his boisterous voice but he wasn't there. Shrugging it off as something his father finally learning not to wake him up too early, he got off bed and went into the bathroom.

Walking downstairs, Ryoma wondered about the atmosphere in his house. It was too still, too silence. _Maybe _Oyaji_ is out on something_, he thought. However it was proven wrong when he got to the kitchen to see both his parents in the dining table, the food was still untouched. _Are they waiting for me?_

"_Okaa-san? Oyaji?"_ he called out in curiosity. Now that he looked closer, his parents looked really solemn.

Silence ensued. Ryoma took his seat beside his mother. He was bothered by the seriousness his father emitted.

"Ryoma," his father said, gathering his mother's and his attentions, "We're going back to Japan."

Ryoma seemed confused by the statement, "Why all of a sudden? And you know, French Open is next week, right?" Well, why wouldn't he? His father was the one who signed him up for the tournament.

"Ryoma, your father's ex-tennis coach just passed away. You remember her, right? Ryuuzaki Sumire-_sensei_. She used to come here when you were young." His mother said sadly as she turned her head sideways, facing him. Ryoma tried to remember in his memories.

"Ah, Sumire _baa-san_? Sakuno's grandmother?" his mother nodded.

Ryoma was silent. For a moment no one talked. His parents seemed to wait for his acceptance. Ryoma remembered now. The old lady who came to visit them from Japan with her clumsy granddaughter, she always played with his dad whenever she visited while Ryoma and her granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, were watching on the sidelines.

He sometimes played with Sakuno while the adults were on their business. Even if he said play, Sakuno would just follow him around as she didn't understand English while Ryoma could speak Japanese as well as English since he spoke Japanese in the house.

Ryoma looked up at his father, "All right. I'll cancel my participation in the French Open then." Nanjirou nodded his head while Rinko looked at her son in understanding.

"We'll go tomorrow morning. Pack your stuffs," Ryoma nodded before starting eating his toast, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we'll be moving permanently. You'll change school too." His father grinned widely before grabbing his own toast and walked outside. _That baka oyaji!_, Ryoma gritted his teeth.

Ryoma sighed, _oh well, I guess it won't be too bad. I hope._

Rinko watched in silence before smiling to herself. In just a split second, the atmosphere was back to normal. Then she felt something soft touched her skin, she looked down and found Karupin, her son's Himalayan cat, walked to his share of breakfast.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Echizen Residence**

**May 13, 20xx**

Getting off of the cab, Ryoma looked around the area before staring at his home which he hadn't been in for years. Picking his cat's cage and luggage from the cab, he saw his cousin, Meino Nanako, walked out of the house to greet them. He knew from his parents that Nanako_-san_ had stayed in their house for three years now since it was near her college. They didn't mind since it would have been nice having someone looking after the house.

"_Oji-sama, Oba-sama, _it's been a long time!" Nanako-_san_ said as she took a luggage from his mother's hand.

"Oh, Nanako-_chan! _You've grown!" his father said in that boisterous voice of his.

"You're right, _anata_." His mother agreed in agreement as she patted Nanako-_san_'s shoulder which his cousin smiled in response. Not long, Nanako-_san_'s gaze fell on him.

"Oh my! Ryoma-_san, _you've grown a lot taller. And you're more handsome than on TV, I see." Nanako-_san_ said. Ryoma's left eyebrow twitched slightly before nodding his head in greeting.

They then got into the house. Ryoma went upstairs to look at his room. Once up there, he saw his room, on the door there was a square board hanging on the door. He stepped closer to look on what's written on it, "Ryoma's Room. Knock Before Coming In!" he read aloud the messy handwriting. He wondered when he made that because he was sure it was he who wrote it when he was a kid. _Even though we never stayed for long whenever we came back to Japan, I wonder…._

He stared for a moment longer before opening the door. A spacious room greeted his eyes. _It's clean; maybe Nanako-san always cleans it._ He looked around.

There was a queen size bed in the corner under the window. Beside it was a desk with a seat. Right next to the desk, there was a shelf filled with children's books. And in front of the bed was the closet.

He walked inside and got closer to shelf. Sliding his fingers on the books, he took one of them and couldn't help but sweat dropped when he saw it was a science book for children. Seriously? Just what was he thinking when he was a kid?

He put the book back on the shelf, thinking that he should put them away later and stacked his current books. Putting his luggage and tennis bag in the corner, he freed Karupin from the cage, telling to himself that he should've done so sooner.

Throwing his Fila cap on the desk, he lied on the bed. Not long after, his eyes closed as he slept through the jetlag.

* * *

"Oi, _Seishounen!_ Wake up! We're going to the Ryuuzaki's!" His father's loud voice reached his ears. He automatically grabbed his blanket and covered himself further, but his father wouldn't back down so easily. Nanjirou shook his son harshly to wake him up, "Come on! Wake up!"

Ryoma got up from his lying position and glared daggers at his father. Nanjirou stepped back a little before raising his voice again, "Hurry up and get ready! We're going to the Ryuuzaki's. The cremation's today." Ryoma's eyes softened a tiny bit.

"Hurry up! Get up! Get up!" his father's loud voice made Ryoma feel annoyed. Not that that rarely happened. Ryoma's eyes twitched before he grabbed his pillow and threw it at his father, "Shut up, _baka Oyaji!"_ Before his father could retort, he had walked out the door and into the bathroom.

After getting ready, he went downstairs and saw his parents wearing black clothes. He himself wore a black t-shirt and a black pant, not to forget his favorite Fila cap on his head as usual. His father wore a simple black kimono and his mother wore a black dress.

His mother smiled at him and gestured him to come closer. Outside, he saw a car, which was probably his _oyaji's_ car which had been in the garage all this time. Looking at the lack of dust, his father ought to have brought it cleaned.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki Residence**

**04:00 PM**

The drive to Ryuuzaki's residence didn't take too long. After twenty minutes, they had arrived and the car was parked in front of the house. There were not many people around; most likely they had gone home. Walking behind his parents, Ryoma noticed eight boys, probably one or two years older than him, surrounded a girl his age. Seeing the familiar auburn hair, Ryoma realized that it ought to be Sakuno. However, he let her be with her friends and continued on following his parents to pay their respects.

Ryoma then saw a spouse, Sakuno's parents, he realized. Following his parents, his shook their hands to show his condolences. Realizing that his parents would stay longer with the Ryuuzakis, he walked around the house before stepping outside to get fresh air. He noticed that Sakuno was still with those eight boys. He shrugged and leaned against the wall, checking out his cell phone.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno couldn't believe it. Her grandmother had just passed away. She was just at school when she got a call. She heard from her parents that she had a heart attack. She was too shocked to move. The phone fell from her hand and she passed out.

When she got her consciousness back, she thought it was all a dream until her mother came to her room and cried while hugging her. Realizing what it was supposed to mean she cried together with her mother. She couldn't believe it. her grandmother had taken care of her all this time. Whenever her parents were busy or out of town, she would stay with her grandmother.

Ryuuzaki Sumire was a very healthy woman; she just didn't want to believe all of this happened suddenly. She loved her grandmother dearly, more than anyone else!

Wallowing in her room all by herself, she didn't realize times passed by. It was the day of the death ceremony. People wearing black walked in and out of her house, back and forth. She continuously looked down on the floor not bothering to look up. When there were less people, she went outside, standing all alone. Her best friend, Osakada Tomoka, approached her and tried to cheer her up as best as she could, but she would only force a smile which could fool no one. Not wanting to trouble her friend, she told her to leave her alone for a while. And that's when she found herself all alone again.

Minutes passed. Tears silently wetted her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be like this. She had to be strong but she couldn't stop the tears. She wiped her face with her hands, but it was no use, the tears continued to flow like streaming rivers. Suddenly, she saw a handkerchief in front of her; she looked up and found one of Seishun High's tennis regular, Kaido Kaoru.

She smiled at him and declined it politely, but he didn't bug so she took it and used it to wipe her tears away. Contrary to popular belief, Kaido Kaoru was a very gentle person although he had a scary face.

When she looked up again, it wasn't only Kaido-senpai, but all of the tennis regulars were there, smiling at her. She was very touched by their efforts.

"Now, Ryuuzaki-_san,_ please stop crying," Oishi-_senpai_ said softly.

"That's right, Ryuuzaki-_chan_!" agreed Kikumaru -_senpai_.

"No need to bear it all alone. No need," Momoshiro-_senpai _said a bit loudly, making Kaido-_senpai_ irritated.

Someone patted her head, and she looked up into a smiling face, "Fuji-_senpai,_"

"According to my data, there's a hundred percent chance that everything will be okay," Inui-_senpai _said as he fixed his square glasses.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou!_" Tezuka-_senpai_ said in his stern voice.

"That's right. Here Ryuuzaki-_chan_. A coupon of All-You-Can-Eat at my dad's sushi shop," Kawamura senpai said as he handed Sakuno the coupon.

Sakuno smiled slightly. Senpaitachi_ are trying to cheer me up even though they have it hard too since _Obaa-chan_ is their coach._ She looked up at them in appreciation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma looked over at Sakuno's place again. He wondered whether she still remembered him or not. It's been years after all. _Should I greet her? Comfort her? Well, she's my childhood friend though she might not remember, but I do. I should just do what I want. But it would seem bad if I get there empty-handed._

Then he remembered that there was a shop selling cotton candy not too far from here. He could go buy one. And if he remembered correctly, he used to calm her down by giving her some. With that thought in mind, he walked out of the house and went to the shop, buying one and got back.

He looked at the spot where Sakuno and her friends were at. He walked over there, not bothering to greet them while the boys stared at him curiously, wondering who he was and what he was doing.

"Who are you?" asked a red-headed curiously, this took Sakuno's attention as her gaze turned to him.

Ryoma didn't bother to answer and handed the cotton candy to Sakuno. Sakuno stared at it and blinked twice, didn't know what to do. Ryoma only sighed and took her hand. This action made the guys a bit surprised, but Ryoma didn't pay them any attention. He then gave the cotton candy to her and said, "Now don't cry anymore."

Sakuno blinked once, then twice. Why did she feel like something like this had happened before?

Before she could say thank you, someone called out.

"_Seishounen!_ It's time to go. There are still many things to do!" Ryoma sighed before going to where the man who had called him without so much as a glance back.

"Who was that?" Momoshiro-_senpai_ asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but somehow I feel like I've seen him before," Fuji-_senpai_ said.

"You too, Fuji?" Inui said, before glancing at their captain, "What about you, Tezuka?"

"Ah, I feel the same,"

On the way home, Ryoma was thinking that Sakuno didn't remember him after all. He shrugged, well, he knew she'd remember it later anyway. He yawned, and continued his sleep.

* * *

**Echizen Residence**

**08:00 PM**

A phone ring resounded in household. The one who picked it was the owner of the house. "_Moshi moshi?_ Echizen residence," Nanjirou said cheerfully.

"Ah, Principal Ishikawa! What is it?"

….

"Hmm, sorry, I can't. I have a work too, you know."

….

"But my son will be attending Seishun High. He'll start in two days, on Monday."

….

"Ah, well, it's true that he's now a pro."

….

"Allright then. I'll tell him about it."

Nanjirou hung up and then put his hand on his chin while closing his eyes as if in deep thought. It didn't last for long though as he suddenly grinned widely and snickered to himself. Nanako watched her uncle in wonderment.

* * *

**Translation:**

Baka: Idiot

Oyaji: Dad, father, old man, etc.

Okaa-san: Mother

Oji-sama: Uncle

Oba-sama: Aunt

Obaa-chan: Grandmother

Anata: Dear, darling, etc.

Seishounen: Boy

Senpai: What underclassmen call their upperclassmen

* * *

**Ayano: I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm a bit of a procrastinator, so don't expect an update so soon after one is posted. But whenever I feel like writing, it will be done in a flash. That's why you have to review to keep my fighting spirit and tell me when I get something wrong. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Anonymous' replies is down the page.  
**

**Warning: No pairing, typo, grammar mistakes, set in high school, a bit of AU, OCC.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**Echizen Residence**

**May 14****th****, 20xx**

The sun had risen from the east. The sound of birds chirping to each other was like music in the morning breeze. The orange glow illuminated the Echizen residence. As expected, Ryoma was still lying on his bed, still snoozing off. The sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up to his room could be heard before the door was opened abruptly by one Echizen Nanjirou.

Karupin opened his eyes immediately and looked to the source of his annoyance, finding his master's father on the door frame. Already used to it, he stretched his limbs and went downstairs to look for his meal.

"WAKE UP, _SEISHOUNEN!_ IT'S MORNING!" He shouted in his son's ears, making Ryoma rubbed his ears before opening his eyes.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Nanjirou hummed and waited for the five minutes in silence, time to time glancing at the clock. Five minutes later, his leapt to his feet and pulled his son's blanket so fast that Ryoma fell onto the floor. Ryoma groaned before glaring daggers at his father.

Nanjirou grinned and said, "Get up, young man!" Ryoma opened his mouth to retort, at the same time his father turned his back and got out of the room, "_Oyaji!_ It's Saturday!"

Rinko sighed downstairs as she prepared her son's favorite Japanese food for breakfast. It would surely calm him down from her husband's teasing nature. "Nanako, can you take the fish from the freezer?"

"_Hai, Oba-sama_," Nanako replied while walking to the refrigerator.

"_Ohayou_," Ryoma said as he walked into the kitchen. Nanako-_san_ turned her head, "Ah, _ohayou,_ Ryoma-_san._"

"Wait for a bit, Ryoma. The breakfast will be done in a few minutes," his mother said as he nodded his head and sat on the dining table right in front of his father who was reading a '_newspaper_' though he knew what exactly was behind said newspaper.

"Oi Ryoma," his father called out while his cousin prepared the dishes on the table.

"_Nani_?" he asked, not really paying attention as he grabbed his bowl of rice given by his mother.

"Go get your uniform and school books at your new school," he said as he folded the newspaper and started eating.

"Now that you mention about school, just what's the name of the school I'll go to?" Ryoma asked, making his father choked on his food.

"What? You don't know?" his father asked in shocked, "Haven't I told you?"

"You haven't," Ryoma said in a deadpanned tone which his father only smiled sheepishly at.

"It's Seishun Gakuen High School division. It was your father high school too, right, _anata_?" his mother joined in the conversation.

Ryoma only hummed and continued eating. After having breakfast, he took his cell phone and wallet, getting ready to get his uniform and books. While tying his sport shoes, Nanako-_san _came and asked, "Should I go with you, Ryoma-_san_? You don't know the way, right?"

Ryoma stood up and shook his head, "I'll find my way and _oyaji_ has told me how to get there anyway," She sighed before saying, "_Itterashai_."

"_Jaa, ittekimasu_," Ryoma replied, taking off with his tennis bag hanging on his left shoulder.

After walking leisurely for fifteen minutes, all the while remembering the instructions he was given, Ryoma arrived at the school. Staring at the building in front of him, Ryoma smirked and entered the gate.

* * *

**Ryuuzaki Residence**

"_Kaa-san_, did you see my racket?" Sakuno asked her mother. "I think I saw it in the backyard," her mother replied as she followed her to the backyard. True to her mother's words, it was there, leaning against the wall. She picked it up and put it inside her tennis bag.

"By the way, Sakuno, didn't you meet Ryoma-_kun_ yesterday?" her mother asked suddenly. The confused frown on her face was the response she gave.

"You know, Echizen Ryoma-_kun_. You met him when your grandmother took you to New York if I'm not mistaken," her mother said as she washed the dishes, "Wasn't that also the reason you took up tennis? You said that you couldn't play with him if it's not tennis."

Sakuno's eyes widened as her childhood memories continued to surface. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened when she went to America with her grandma. It's true that she was always with a boy whose face and name she already forgot. Then was the guy yesterday Ryoma-_kun_? Suddenly a faraway memory came to her.

_**California, United States**_

_**November, 200x**_

_She was back to a seven year old little girl. She was standing alone in the park, crying her eyes out. She seemed to call out for someone, but the person whom she called, didn't come. Suddenly, a blonde girl in her teens approached her, seemed concerned. The teen was trying to talk to her, but she didn't understand a thing and looked even more scared as she cried harder._

_The teen could only stare in concern, trying to do something to calm the little girl down but to no avail. Suddenly, a dark hair boy with bright golden eyes appeared before them. He talked to the teen in a language she immediately recognized as English. The teen sighed before leaving the two of them alone._

_The little boy said something to her younger self and she calmed down a bit but the tears still continued to flow down her chubby cheeks. The boy took her hand and walked to nearby vendor which was selling cotton candy. He bought one then gave it to her as he told her not to cry anymore. Like a magic trick, she stopped crying and started eating the sweet after saying, "_Arigatou_, Ryoma-_kun_." The boy only nodded before they walked back to the Echizen residence together in silence._

"Ahh!" Sakuno exclaimed, "That was Ryoma-_kun_ yesterday!" _so that was why I felt a déjà vu when he gave me that cotton candy! It's happened before!_

Her mother blinked, "So you met him after all. The Echizen family has moved here from America and I heard that Ryoma-_kun_ will be attending Seishun Gakuen."

"Okay," _wait, what? _Did she hear that right? "_Kaa-san_, what did you say?"

"Hmm," her mother turned to her, "Yeah, Ryoma-_kun_ will attend Seishun Gakuen too, just like you. Well, since it's his first time studying in Japan, you help him out, okay?"

Sakuno could only nod, still slightly surprised. But she was happy too, knowing her childhood friend was a bit antisocial and a quiet guy. She smiled before kissing her mother on the cheek and leaving to do some training on her own. She didn't want dwell in misery and would continue to live like always. She was sure her grandma would like that as well.

* * *

Taking a paper bag in which contained his uniforms and books, Ryoma said his thanks and bid the man farewell. However, before he could step out, the man called, "Echizen-_kun_, I almost forgot to tell you. The principal wished to meet you and is waiting for you in his office."

Ryoma nodded and walked out, wondering what the principal needed him for. Staring right ahead, he stopped on his tracks. Seeing a passerby who, judging by his get-up (he's wearing a _gakuran_) and young looks, seemed to be a student. Ryoma raised his voice, "_Sumimasen?_ Can you give me the direction to the principal's office?"

The guy looked at him for a while then gave out a reply, "Just continue on the hallway and turn left, after that you should be able to see the sign of the office."

"Ah, _doumo_." Ryoma bowed in thanks. Turning to walk on his way, he didn't notice the guy he left behind staring at his back. Cerulean eyes opened curiously.

Knocking on the wooden door, Ryoma opened then turned the knob when he got the permission from the principal. He saw him sitting on his chair, signing some papers on his desk. The principal stopped writing and looked up at him before smiling. "I assume you are Echizen Ryoma-_kun_. Do I get it right?"

"_Hai_. Do you need me for something?" Ryoma asked to the point.

"I want to discuss a few things about your work regardless of being a student at the same time at this school," the principal said as he put the paper he was holding onto the desk.

Ryoma looked on in confusion. "Work? What work? Is it my work as a pro tennis player?" to assure the principal, he continued to say, "You don't need to worry, Principal Ishikawa, since I took a break from the pro circuit."

The puzzled look on the principal's face wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but then the principal chuckled, "I guess your father hasn't told you?"

_What is it about this time? _Ryoma couldn't help but asked himself. Really, his father always did as he pleased.

"I shouldn't have believed him when he said he'd tell you. Nanjirou is very forgetful sometimes." Principal Ishikawa said, exasperated. Ryoma blinked. Well, his mother said that his father attended this school. Had Principal Ishikawa been in this school that long?

"Last night, I called your house and talked to your father. As you know, Ryuuzaki-sensei has passed away and we lost an admirable teacher as well as an amazing coach for the Tennis Club," Principal Ishikawa started to explain, "I requested him to be the Tennis Club's new coach but your father refused."

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Ryoma couldn't help but thought as he saw the principal continued to explain. His eyebrows rose at the last sentence the principal uttered._ No, it can't be._

"Now this is where you come in, Echizen_-kun_," Ryoma's eyebrow twitched slightly, "From what I've heard you are an outstanding tennis player who turned pro at a very young age of thirteen. That's why I asked Nanjirou for you to be the new couch instead and he said he'd ask you."

_I knew it!_ Ryoma sighed inwardly, minding his manners. Regardless of the annoyance he felt building up towards his father, he said in a calm tone, "I see."

"Then will you take up this offer?" Ryoma thought about it. Honestly, he didn't really want to do such a troublesome thing. Sure, he loved playing tennis and would do any reasonable things regarding the sport. But seriously? A coach? He didn't know if he had the ability to teach others. And he told the principal exactly what was on his mind.

"Then, I'll give you a week. Please tell me your answer during that period of time." The man gave Ryoma a smile. Ryoma only nodded before excusing himself.

* * *

Inserting the two coins in the vending machine, Ryoma pressed the drink he want and bent down to take the grape ponta. He opened it and gulped down the soft drink. He walked around, wondering where he was right now. Noticing a wooden board not far from his spot, he got closer to take a look and realized it was the map of the school. Looking at the surrounding area, he noticed the gym building, separated from the other buildings. Turning to the board again, he pointed on the board, trying to find where he was, it didn't take a long time for him to find his spot, and the tennis court behind the gym didn't get unnoticed by his sharp gaze.

Deciding to take a look, Ryoma fixed his tennis bag on his shoulder. He passed the gym, getting closer to his destination. He started to hear the sounds of ball hitting against the racket and the hard surface of the courts, the high pitch of the whistle as well as the shout of orders. Then, a wide field met his gaze.

There were four tennis courts in total. On two of the courts, he could see guys wearing blue and white jersey playing against each other while the rest watched on the sidelines. On the other courts, it was guys wearing green jerseys who played. He noticed the ones picking up balls were wearing white shirts and red shorts.

_Those guys must be the regulars,_ he thought as his gaze turned to the courts where the guys wearing blue and white jerseys were playing at. He realized this because of the few numbers of the members wearing those blue and white jerseys. _The ones wearing the green jerseys must be the non-regulars,_ his eyes turned the others who were picking up balls, _then those are the freshmen_.

Walking closer, he put his tennis bag and the paper bag before sitting down on the grass right under the big tree outside of the courts, near where the regulars were playing. He watched in curiosity. Their smiles as they hit the balls with their rackets, their passion. Without realizing, Ryoma smiled to himself as he lowered his cap. He knew that they were still thinking about Sumire-_baasan_, but their love for tennis didn't allow them to stop playing. They're the same as himself. To find out that someone close to you had passed away so suddenly was really painful and hard to believe. Even though he didn't show it, he was just as sad and hurt by the news. However, his stubborn personality didn't allow him to show it.

He continued to watch on as he leaned on the tree.

* * *

"Hoi, I win, I win!" exclaimed a red-headed named Kikumaru Eiji. His opponent, a spiky black-haired guy, bent on his knees, panting.

"Eiji-_senpai_I You really didn't hold back. You didn't." Momoshiro Takeshi, his opponent, said as he sat down on the hard surface of the court.

"Of course!" Eiji did a V sign before walking off of the court to drink his bottle of mineral water. He sighed in bliss and put back the bottle on the bench.

"Your stamina has increased again, Kikumaru." A bespectaled, black-haired guy said as he wrote something on his notebook.

Eiji turned to the source of voice, "Inui," he grinned, "Of course. That's why I've trained every day. I don't want to be a burden to my partner ever again." He said cheerily with a bit of an edge in his tone.

"Eiji," Oishi, his double pair, mumbled so low that no one heard it. Feeling a gaze on him, he turned to the side and got a look from the captain, Tezuka, that only meant one thing. Brightening up, he said loudly, "Allright! Ten minutes break, everyone!" almost immediately, the members of the tennis club stopped what they were doing and walked off of the court.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Fuji?" Kawamura Takashi, one of the regulars, asked his teammate as he realised that Fuji Syuusuke was staring outside the court. "Ah, that boy over there," Fuji pointed out. Following his gaze, Kawamura looked at boy who was staring back at them.

"What is it? What is it?" Kikumaru joined in which took the other regulars attention. Fuji nodded his head as a sign for them to look at the boy under the tree. "Isn't he the one at Ryuuzaki-_sensei_'s house that day?" said Kaido Kaoru, not entirely sure.

"Ah, that's right! The one who gave Ryuuzaki-_chan_ cotton candy, right?" Momoshiro added while Tezuka nodded in recognition.

They stared at the boy as he adjusted his cap, lowering it to cover his eyes before abruptly stood up. The boy gave them a smirk. Gathering his things, he turned and walked away.

"What a brat!" Kaido commented, the others nodded in agreement except for Fuji who chuckled and Tezuka who remained impassive. Raising his voice, Tezuka ordered them to continue practice. Not wanting to be given laps, the members quickly went to their respective courts and continued the practice with more energy after the break.

* * *

Walking on the sidewalk, Ryoma thought about what the offer the principal just told him. He sighed, not clearly knowing what to do. He's not sure if he can be a coach. He never teach anyone tennis. And whenever his father taught him something, it had never been done directly. His father liked being vague when tennis was involved. So Ryoma usually solved the riddle himself. It was like that when he was taught _Tenimuhou no Kiwami_.

Then the scene he watched the tennis club played into his mind.

He considered the offer again. It's true that it wasn't like it would give him disadvantage or anything.

He sighed. He might as well take his time thinking about it.

Walking around, a street tennis court across the road came into his view. Having nothing to do, he decided to cross over and had a light practice alone. Picking up his red racket, Ryoma threw the ball before slamming it against the wall. He ran left to right as he hit the ball with amazing accuracy.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ryoma stopped short as he caught the ball with his left hand. That voice sounded eerily familiar to his ears. Turning around, he saw a silver-haired (though Ryoma preferred to call it grey) guy in front of him.

"Do you know him?" the bespectacled guy beside him asked. The silver head only nodded slightly before smirking at Ryoma.

"You haven't changed at all, ahn."

Ryoma stared at the guy in front of him, racking his memory if he ever met this guy before. Then the big guy standing not too far behind the silver head caught his eyes. Ryoma smirked. He remembered now.

"Monkey King,"

* * *

**Anonymous' replies:**

**To Rowan:** I'll try not to make it so cliche. Thanks for the review :)

**To Shadowhawk: **Well, they will know in due time and I'll make it as interesting as I can. Thanks for reviewing :D

**To Dianne060807**: Now you got your answers XD But it hasn't been announced yet.

**To anime lover**: It's here now ;) Sorry for the long wait!

**To Teresa**: The update's here XD Now you know what happened, right? ;)

**To Kan**: Thank you! I hope it's worth your time :)

* * *

**Ayano: I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I won't put the translation anymore because I think you've known the meaning more or less. You can ask me if there's anything you don't understand. I'd appreacite it if you point out any mistake that I made upon reading it. Thank you for staying tuned!**


End file.
